Dreams
by WingSpear
Summary: As a child, Rhys always did have dreams. One included flying. Ulki/Rhys?


**Title: **Dreams

**Pairing: **Ulki/Rhys

**A/N:** Finally, I'm writing my OTP!! The world needs more Ulki/Rhys stories! And has anyone noticed that Rhys, when he's around Ulki, is harder to write than his usual self?

**Note:** Some of the stuff Rhys says was based from his supports with Ulki in Path of Radiance. Yup. I'm unoriginal like that.

* * *

_Crimea; Years back_

Rhys coughed, having just gotten over his fever. He felt horrible, for his arms felt like they were lifting hundreds of bricks and lead, and he could barely lift his legs and throw them to the floor. He was just stuck in his bed, which was covered in many blankets and sheets. This was Rhys at age eight, who was not even able to get out of bed at times for he was a very sick child. His immune system couldn't take much, and he got ill quickly, which made him unable to go out and play.

The window was opened just a bit. His mother always did open it so he could look at the outside world and get some sun. Rhys often sighed when he looked at the vividly and blue sky, the fluffy floating clouds, the luscious green grass with patches of dirt here and there, and the tall mountains that seemed to loom overhead and block out the sun at times.

He was also jealous of not being able to go outside, where most of the village kids were, with their dirty pants and shirts with more holes than it originally had. The kids seemed to have no worries, just running around and causing trouble, like what most kids probably did at their age.

There was just one thing that kept Rhys going: his dreams. Of course, with such a weak body, the boy already ruled out being a swordsman (wielding a sword like a hero seemed so brilliant back then). His biggest dream was nearly impossible. Nay—it _was_ impossible. He wanted to fly. He wanted to soar into the sky and perhaps hug a cloud or two. Rhys wanted to just float in the sky with no worries whatsoever and feel the warmth of the sun on his pale cheeks. He also wanted to fly with the small birds that often land on his window sill, resting and peering curiously into his room.

The red-haired boy let out a soft sigh. "I want to fly…" he murmured softly into his sheets just before feeling quite drowsy and falling quickly into a deep sleep.

Just outside his small house, a hawk was flying overhead into a small patch of clouds, preparing to make its way back home.

* * *

_Crimea; Mad King's War_

"Woooow! Ulki, your last battle was amazing! You did three 360 degree loops this time!" Rhys threw his arms up much like a six year old as he described his amazement. "You were splendid!"

The hawk-man only looked a bit awkward in his situation. "I did? Err… Thank you, I think. I didn't know I did three of them, but ever since you mentioned did, I do seem to do more loops…" He peered at the priest, who looked more like a child in a candy shop rather than a sickly, frail man at the moment.

"Yes! You did! You flew and flew, then hit the man right in the head! It was all over! Amazing!" The red-haired man continued going on and on about the last battle with Daein. It seems to Ulki that whatever he did, the man was always there to cheer for him.

"Oh, I see… Um, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a rest. I've used up a lot of energy after that battle."

Rhys quickly calmed down, now with a more serious look on his pale face. "O-oh, yes! You should rest up! You must have been exhausted, shifting forms and fighting all the time!" He held up his heal staff. "If you ever need me, I'll always be here to heal you up!"

"Of course… Now if you'll excuse me." The laguz made his way back to his tent, where he knows that Janaff would have been waiting, and when he arrives, the older hawk laguz would be complaining about his day and how the beorc are too slow to fight.

"Yes! Go rest up now! Bye, Ulki! I…I'll see you later!" Rhys waved, bouncing away as if just speaking with the other male had given him the strength to make it through the day.

Just a bit above him, a few birds flew by. The priest looked up with a smile. "I think I've finally made my dream come true. I _can_ fly."

And that he could.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Woooooo-hooo!! Oh! Ulki look at that cloud over there!" Rhys pointed joyously at the puff of smoke-like mist floating the sky. "It looks so puffy and soft! I wish I could just lay on it and sleep!" The man seemed beyond happy, thrilled, or any other word for happiness. He was so excited that, to Ulki, it felt like the man would just jump off his back any moment now from ecstasy.

Of course, in his avian form, Ulki had no way of telling the man that clouds aren't really puffy or soft, and attempting to lay on them would be very dangerous. So, the laguz decided to keep it to himself and let Rhys enjoy the moment they had together.

It was only a matter of minutes before Ulki decided to land, only to have Rhys clinging on his back, still exclaiming about how amazing it was to fly.

It turns out that some beorc were quite fun to be around, after all.


End file.
